


To Remember Again

by Dopple_Girl



Series: Doctor Who Sander Sides AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, Original alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Thomas life is supposed to be normal. He’s supposed to simply be enjoying life and making videos and smiling and enjoy being 29. But the universe decided suddenly that that part of his life was officially over.





	1. The Last Of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the AU created by Tumblr User v-doodles. Mainly a Doctor Who AU for Sander Sides, so for anyone who is checking this out from the Doctor Who Tag, this might not be for you. On the other hand, I do highly recommend checking out the Sander Sides if you haven’t. 
> 
> Now enough rambling from me. Enjoy!

Thomas Sanders had a normal life.

He was doing decently well on his own as a YouTuber with over 2.5 million subscribers so far. But the numbers didn’t matter so much as the fact that every week he was able to make people smile and have fun with his friends creating character and just being themselves.

Some of his neighbors were a little quirky. And four of them practically lived with him despite having their own homes. Patton Hearts, the loving baker from across the street, was always making treats in Thomas’s kitchen with the excuse that the stupid landlord would never get around to fixing his oven. He didn’t complain though as long as he was a taste tester to whatever the other cooked up. Logan Pallas, a permanent substitute teacher for one of the women on maternity leave, was often taking residence on his couch either with a book or grading papers. But that never stopped the other from taking Thomas out at night and showing him the beauty of the stars. Roman Prince, one of two college students in the apartment next door, would engulf the entire living room into a practice area. Apparently it was much neater than his own place, plus he was always glad to have Thomas jump in and play a part or two before an important rehearsal. And Virgil Mallory, or Roman’s Roommate, would always be lounging on the stairs with a pair of headphones and a stress ball in his pocket. Occasionally Virgil would introduce him to a new band or song and Thomas couldn’t help but fall in love with it. Panic! At the Disco was still his personal favorite of the recommendations. 

Yep, Thomas had a relatively normal life. At least, he believed. 

It all started one afternoon, starting off the way any good one would. Logan had borrowed Virgil’s headphones to block out the bickering between Virgil and Roman. Thomas and Patton were in the kitchen, giggling along to Disney songs as Patton prepped brownies for the oven. Logan could be occasionally heard humming along to his own music as he flicked through the pages of his psychology book. The doorbell rang and everyone paused in what they were doing, looking expectantly at one another. 

“I’ll get it.” Virgil finally offered. “Better than arguing with Mr. Extra-vert over here.”

“Can I use that please?” Roman asked to his roommates’ eye roll. Virgil peaked outside before quickly slamming the door in the other person’s face. 

“We do not open that door.” Thomas looked at him questioning as Virgil’s expression was one of fear. “Thomas, if you’re thinking what I assume you are ...”

“C’mon, whoever is out there is probably really offended that you slammed the door in their face. If I had to bet it’s just Joan and they forgot Marco again.”

“It’s a not a who ...” Virgil muttered, but Thomas seemed to either not hear or ignore the comment. 

“Virgil, let me open the door.” Thomas demanded. 

“Thomas, trust me when I say this. You DO NOT want to know what’s behind this door.” Thomas quickly made his way past Virgil and opened the door before the other could stop him. 

Two white, pure snowfall white, beings stood outside Thomas’s house. They stood way above his head at about 7 feet tall with no discernible features whatsoever besides the standard makeup of a human male. Despite this, Thomas could almost feel them glaring at him as he looked up into those empty faces. He screamed as he slammed the door. 

“Told you.” Virgil whispered, and Thomas shot him a glare. The latter quickly locked the door as to make sure the things never got inside. 

“Very manly scream. 10/10.” Roman commented. “Now, would you please enlighten us on what’s on the other side?”

“Humans ... but not.” Thomas breathed. “Like ... someone tried to make people ... out of oobleck.”

“Virgil, translate please.” Logan asked. 

“Codicellos.” All of the others eyes widen in Panic. 

“Wait, you know what they are?!?!” Thomas exclaims, but the question goes unanswered. 

“Well, that’s not good.” Patton saus, turning off the oven and the CD player. Logan rises from his stack of papers, some from his lap fluttering to the floor. 

“I’ll go get the watch.” He states, before ascending the stairs. 

“Wait, what watch?” Thomas asks to once more fall on deaf ears. “Logan!” Another shriek echoes from his mouth as a sword made from what looks one of the codicello’s hands breaks through the door between Virgil and Thomas. The two back away from the door, inching closer to Roman. 

“Ugh, and I was just getting used to this.” Roman sighs, before grabbing his sword from the corner of the room. “Everyone, get behind me. I’ll fight them.”

“Roman, that is a foam sword.” Thomas pointed out. 

“Is it though?” Roman brandished the sword in front of Thomas’ face. 

“Yes.” He looked at the sword again. 

“Whoops. Almost forgot to take the cover off.” He slid the foam off the sword, revealing a glistening blade of pure metal. “Thanks Thomas.”

“When did you have a sword? And how did you get it?”

“The whole time. Very easy to get them in Imperial Japan, too.” Before Thomas could fully comprehend the sentence, the door shattered into hundreds of splinters. He quickly ducked behind Roman and Virgil followed suit, stepping between the other two. Patton remained in the kitchen, ducking his head below the counter. The codicellos made their way into the house, stopping just before the living room. 

“Scanning ...” One of them said in a metallic voice. “Analysis: Five humans present in current establishment. Traces of Time Lord energy present.”

“What’s a Time Lord?” Thomas asked, the only one seemingly phased by the others findings. “And why won’t any of you guys answer my questions?”

“Thomas, I could take half and hour to explain everything.” Virgil suggested. “Or we could deal with the slime things from a slimy Boi that are standing in your house.”

“Fair enough.” 

“You’re all coming with us.” The second codicellos said. 

“We’re not going anywhere.” Roman spoke through gritted teeth, taking a step forward. 

“NOBODY HURTS MY SONS!!!” Patton shouted from behind the codicellos, hitting one in the back of the head with a frying pan. It collapsed and as the other turned Patton had already lined up the shot. The pan hit right under the chin, throwing the second one back onto the floor. “Was that a good?”

“Patton, that was a perfect.” Roman said, putting his sword away. Patton squealed, rising up on the balls of his feet. “Now, lets get out of here before they ... do they come to or reboot?”

“Let’s not stuck around to find out.” Virgil said as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. “Logan! We’ve got to go!” Logan came quickly down the stairs, stopping only about halfway down. 

“I can’t find the watch.” He breathed. 

“What do you mean you can’t find it?” Roman attacked. “You know how important that is?”

“I’m aware. I’m also highly conscious of how meticulously organized I am and if I am not able to locate such a valuable pocket watch then someone must have moved it. Didn’t think of that, did you Mr. Prince?”

“Wait, did you mean this pocket watch?” Everyone turned toward Thomas, where a golden pocket watch attached to a chain dangled from his fingers. An intricate design of geometric figures, circles primarily, danced across the surface in a pattern that was highly calculated at the same time random. Logan beamed as he made his way toward his friend. 

“Why do you have that, Thomas?”

“I ... I don’t really know. Something told me to take it this morning.” Logan gripped Thomas by both shoulders, looking him in the eye. 

“Whatever it was, trust it.” Logan let go, turning toward the rest of the group. “Let’s go.” 

They ran. Thomas would have loved to take his car but the hood was currently smoking black and and he was pretty sure if he even touched it then it would explode like a Micheal Bay film. So he ran along side the people he thought he knew away from the life he knew.

Everything had changed. Nothing was normal anymore.


	2. The Search for Our Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered and four men can’t remember where they parked.

“Is it okay for me to ask questions now?” Thomas asked the others as they tried to catch their breaths. They were pausing, for the time being, in a park that was about two miles from Thomas’s place. Everyone was tired from running and they needed to regroup before deciding their next course of action.

“Yeah ... you’re fine.” Virgil said once he’d finally regained his bearings. “Ask away.”

“Okay, first off, what were those ... things?”

“Codicellos.” Logan explained. “They’re carbon based genetically manufactured organisms that behave more like non-Newtonian fluids than solid matter. Patton calls them Blanks, and that’s precisely what they are: programable minions willing to do exactly what one commands of it.”

“Well of course I call them Blanks!” Patton interjects. “Codicello is Latin for blank.”

“You ... you know Latin?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah. They forced us to learn it in school.”

“Does everyone but me know another language?!?!” Logan exclaimed.

“Claro que sí.” Roman affirmed.

Virgil didn’t say anything, but instead signed the phrase ‘Does this count?’

“Well, I’m still kinda confused at why they’d want me.” Thomas pointed out. “I’m mean ... I’m not anything special.”

“Thomas, my friend, you are much more than simply special.” Roman said. “You are more than you realize and to some ... they’re willing to do anything to get their hands on it.”

“The Time Lord, that the Blanks mentioned. That’s me, isn’t it?”

“It was you.” Virgil explained. “When things became heated, you hid that part of you away. It’s all now in that watch you have it your pocket.” Thomas pulled out the watch, playing with it in his fingers. He gripped it tight. “That’s really want they want. They couldn’t care less about the human you.”

“Who’s they?”

“They call themselves the Master.” Patton piped up. “But we all call him Deceit. He wants the universe, and the easy way to do that is by destroying you.”

“Okay, While I do have more questions, I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Thomas pointed over to the outdoor restrooms nearby before leaving the other four to relieve himself.

“Now to business.” Logan started, clapping his hands together. “Where’s the TARDIS parked?” He looked around to only vacant stares. “C’mon. It was someone’s job to remember where we parked the TARDIS.”

“I think it was Roman’s job.” Virgil pointed out.

“No, it wasn’t!!” He defended. “I bet it was YOUR job!”

“My job was to make sure Thomas didn’t interact with anything of his past life. It certainly wasn’t to keep track of where the TARDIS was parked.”

“So ... none of us know where we parked the time machine?” Patton asked, and everyone shook their heads.

“Well, that’s GREAT!!” Logan yelled into the sky, turning away from the others in aspiration. “We had an advanced piece of technology capable of traversing the known universe and back throughout all of history and WE FORGOT WHERE IT IS PARKED!!”

“Logan, please calm down.” Patton spoke softly, putting his hands on Lo’s shoulders.

“I am calm.” He said. He leaned into Patton, taking a deep breathe as he did so.

“What did I miss?” Thomas whispered to Virgil as he made his way back to the others.

“We’re disaster gays. All of us.”

“Sweetie, you’re just figuring this out now?” Roman quipped before turning back to Logan. “Look, we know it can’t be far. Let’s just split up. You and Patton go one direction while Me, Thomas, and Virgil go in another.”

“Okay. Okay.” Logan muttered, nodding just in case. “That works.” He straighten himself up, adjusting his tie and glasses as well. “Thomas, if you don’t mind I’d like to have the watch.”

“But ... this is me.” He said, pulling the device out of his pocket. “Shouldn’t I have it?”

“They’re after it, not you. My job was to protect it and you at all costs. I feel as if I should continue to do so until you’re ready.” Logan held his hand out, and Thomas hesitantly gave him the watch.

“I’m trusting you.” He muttered as Logan pocketed it.

“I won’t let you down.” The boys said their goodbyes and reassurances, reminding each other they had their phones if they needed to contact one another. Soon they were off on their own separate directions.

“So ... what exactly did you guys loose this time?” Thomas asked, and Virgil chuckled.

“It’s a long story.

~•~

“Logan I don’t feel good.”

“Patton, we have been walking for only 2 km, or about a mile and a quarter for you in the imperial system. I understand that our prior escapades were at an accelerated pace and that energy levels might be exerted from such but that’s no need for complaint.”

“Lo ...”

“I would like to believe that I going at a suitable speed that does not overwork one’s body while keeping steady and consistent so that we are able to cover as much ground in minimal time in order to maximize our ability to locate the TARDIS.”

“Logan, look at me.” Patton demanded. Logan sighed, turning while still walking forward. Upon sight of his companion he froze. Patton was strikingly pale, and he looked like he was about to collapse in on himself.

“Pat ...” Logan rushed forward, grabbing onto Patton’s shoulders. The latter let himself be supported by Logan. He wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and let his head fall on the other’s chest. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know.” Patton whispered back. “Something bit at my right ankle back at the park, but I thought it was a mosquito or something.”

“Patton ...” Logan glanced down at the aforementioned ankle before back at Patton. He pushed Pat’s arms off of himself and forced him to look up. “Try to stand up. I want to look at your ankle.”

“M’kay.” Logan slowly made his down, keeping one hand on Patton’s back for support. He pulled down Patton’s sock and saw two little pinpricks right where he said they’d be.

“Those aren’t mosquito bites. It’s a snake bite.” Both their eyes widen, knowing exactly what a snake bite.

“Does that mean ..?” Patton left the question as Logan rose. He came around to his front, his expression doing nothing to qualm Patton’s fears.

“He knows.” Logan nodded. Patton began to lose balance and quickly fainted. Logan was quick, catching Patton under his arms. The other didn’t need to check; he knew Patton was out cold and wasn’t waking up anytime soon. He also didn’t need to look up to know there was a very familiar scarred face that had joined them.

“Hello boys.”

“Well this isn’t good.”

~•~

“Look, I know it’s a big or whatever that you guys lost a time machine, but why am I the person leading you guys?” Thomas asked Roman and Virgil, who were both behind him.

“Look, none of us know where it’s supposed to be, so your guess is as good as ours.” Roman pointed out.

“But you guys at least know WHAT you’re looking for.”

“Thomas, if I thought we were going the wrong way I’d correct you.” Virgil reassured, coming up to walk by Thomas’s Side. “But this all seems familiar to me so I’m just going to trust your gut.”

“Who knows?” Roman added, jogging to catch up to them. “Maybe there’s still a little Time Lord in you connecting you to the TARDIS.”

“Okay. I don’t believe you, but okay.” Thomas said. They came to another intersection and he paused in the middle. Virgil glanced around before pointing off to the left.

“There. I know where we are now.” He dashed into the junkyard, Thomas right behind him. Roman sighed before following Virgil through the twists and turns of rusted cars and abandoned scraps. Surprisingly, it was Roman that spotted the familiar blue box first when Virgil was paused at an intersection.

“There she is! Isn’t she amazing?! Oh how I missed you!” He proclaimed, hugging the TARDIS.

“It’s a she?” Thomas asked. Virgil nodded and walked up to her, patting her side.

“Yeah, I missed you too.” He muttered, before reaching for his neck and finding nothing there. “Oh that’s not good.”

“What’s not good?” Roman asked.

“The TARDIS key. It’s not around my neck anymore.” Roman circled Virgil then paused, pressing two fingers on the back of his neck where there were two tiny holes.

“No wonder. There’s a snake bite on the back of your neck.”

“How did it even get there without me noticing?!”

“I don’t know.”

“What’s so bad about a snake bite?” Thomas asked. “Besides, you know, that it could be venomous.”

“Snakes are one of the Master’s signature calling cards.” Virgil explained.

“So now he has a TARDIS key and knows exactly where we are.” Roman continued.

“He can find us with just a key?” Thomas wondered.

“Yes, he can. Which is why we need to get inside, get Patton and Logan, and leave.” Virgil said, words a bit rushed from panic. “Roman, boost me.”

“Is there a spare up there?” He asked, and Virgil nodded. Roman stuck his hands out and elevated Virgil up so he could see above the Police Box sign. He ran his along the top. “Do you see it? Or feel it?”

“No, unfortunately.” Roman let Virgil let down. “I didn’t think we’d replaced it after last time, but I had hope. We need to think of another way to get inside.”

Virgil began pacing back and forth, trying to think of a way in without a key. They’ve only ever used a key, and Patton had the only other one as far as he knew. And it would take too long for him and Logan to get here since Deceit already had one.

“I’ve got an idea.” Roman proclaimed after a minute, snapping his fingers. The doors to the TARDIS opened, showing off some of the interior. “Well, that wasn’t my idea but that works.” He quickly made his way inside.

“Are you sure we’re all going to fit inside?” Thomas turned to Virgil, who was ushering him inside the TARDIS. “I mean ... it looks kinda small.”

“Thomas, there’s plenty of room.” He reassured him. “Just ... go inside. You’ll see what I mean.” Thomas took Virgil’s word for it and entered the TARDIS.

“Holy shmokes, it’s bigger on the inside!!” He exclaimed, looking all around. There was a center column that pulsated between the colors of the rainbow with a control board on all sides. Stairs let up to another level with books and cork boards filled with stick notes and polaroids. More stairs led to lower levels that had hallways that seemed to stretch on forever. Roman chuckled as he leaned on a nearby railing.

“Welcome to the TARDIS.” He welcomed. “Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Basically anywhere and anytime you can think of in the universe we can go. Haven’t thought of it? We can go there.”

“Amazing.” Virgil smiled, as he made his way toward the TARDIS. But the door slammed shut before he could get inside. He pushed against it, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Virgil!!” He heard Roman scream from inside. “Virgil, what’s going on? I can’t open the door.” The familiar wheezing sound the TARDIS filled the air as her image in front of Virgil became more transparent.

“Emergency Dematerialization!!!” He screamed. “It’s protecting you and Thomas!”

“What about you?!”

“I’ll be fine! Just pick me up when he’s safe!” He took a few steps back as the TARDIS completely disappeared from view. He turned around and stuttered back, seeing exactly why the TARDIS decided to bail.

The Master stood behind him. A little shine to his normal appearance told Virgil he wasn’t really here: simply a codicello in his place. But it still gave off his presence. The yellow gloves, the black cape and bowler hat, the burn mark running down the left side of his face, that smile. It put Virgil on edge, especially with two more Blanks behind him.

“What a pleasant surprise to see you here!” Deceit exclaimed, the face cheery tone doing nothing to hide the malice in his tone. “Although it does seem that we missed your companions, which is a shame. I would have loved to speak with them. But they do seem to have left you in quite the predicament, wouldn’t you say?”

Deceit dangled not one but two TARDIS keys from his fingers, making Virgil’s eyes go wide. He has Patton and Logan. Thomas and Roman have been whisked off in the TARDIS to who knows where. And he’s stuck with three Blanks with venom most likely coursing through his veins that was probably only not taking effect because he was so high on adrenaline.

People in Virgil’s life always told him he was good at running away from his problems. So that’s exactly what he did.


	3. So ... Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things look ... kinda bleak the last time we left our protagonists. But, um, I forgot to mention something about Thomas ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer with this chapter than I would have liked, but have some soft Logicality, an over dramatic Roman, and a reference to my first OTP. Kudos if you get the reference. 
> 
> Possible Trigger Warnings: Hand getting cut off, last scene takes place in a abandon hospital.

“We’re going to die.”

“Roman, we are not going to die.” Thomas insisted from the other side of the console. He looked around the central column to see Roman down on the floor with a phone hitting a pose. “What are you doing?”

“If I’m going to die, I will die preserving my streaks on Snapchat. Now what filter do you think I should use?”

“We are not dying!!” Roman popped up, dropping his phone on the floor as he watched Thomas moving around the control board. “Please stop making this situation seem worse than it is.”

“Well, lets see. Logan and Patton are who knows where, Virgil just got   
stood up by the TARDIS, she’s taking us who knows where, and don’t you give me that look.” He pointed at the TARDIS accusingly. “You know exactly what you did.”

“She ... didn’t say anything.” A few lights flashed on the panel behind Thomas out of Roman’s view. “Don’t worry. Roman is being over dramatic as always.” He muttered as Roman continued.

“Oh, and don’t forget the biggest kink of your whole We’ll Survive philosophy is that neither of us know how to fly the TARDIS. SO, unless you happen to not blow us up in your … random button pushing, I highly suggest joining me in the fetal position.”

“Well, I have faith and I DO happen to know what I’m doing so if you could help that would be amazing.” Thomas reached around to pull a lever, pushing past Roman who had come closer. “Just hold those two buttons for me, would you?”

“But how do you know what you’re doing?” Roman asked as he followed instructions. Thomas smiled as he came back around the other side.

“Because I’m the Doctor.” A few seconds of stunned silence, save for the wheezing of the TARDIS.

“And … dramatic pause over. WHAT?!” Roman exclaimed. “Since when?”

“Since I went to the bathroom back in the park and opened the watch.” Roman let his jaw and hands drop in shock, and the TARDIS lurched in response. “Roman, the buttons!!”

“Sorry!” Roman leaned back toward the console, and held the buttons. Instantly the TARDIS righted itself. “But why don’t I believe you?” The Doctor leaned over, staring at Roman with the straightest look a gay TimeLord could muster.

“Naked Hide and Seek.” He deadpanned, before turning back to the controls.

“First off, that was not my idea. It was Remy’s. And Remy was the one who escalated it because I simply wanted to keep it shirts off but he went to fourth base with it. Plus he was cheating the entire time and for LOGAN of all people to walk in on the two of us and oh my god it is you.” The Doctor threw a wink Roman’s way along with a finger gun. “You are a beautiful actor, you know that?”

“I learned from the best.” He said, causing Roman to smile and turn a little red in the face. “Now let’s go save Virgil.”

~•~

Virgil was not doing too well. 

He was getting tired: a combination of all the running, the adrenaline wearing off, and the venom kicking in. He initially had a head start on the codicellos chasing him but now that fatigue played a factor that gap was slowly shrinking.

But somehow, things worked out. Because one second he’s alone and the next the TARDIS is flying next to him. He smiles as he picks the pace a little as Roman pokes his head out toward the bottom of the doorway. 

“Yo, Frightmare!!” He shouted. “Need a ride?” 

“You know what you’re doing?” Virgil yelled back as Thomas popped his head out as well. 

“Virgil, lets be real.” He said. “When have I ever know what I’m doing?”

“Doctor?” Roman asked. The Doctor looked down at him in confusion. “Who’s driving?”

“Shit! Sorry!” He ducked back into the TARDIS and Virgil giggled. He didn’t realize how much he missed the Time Lord and his antics. 

“C’mon, Virgil!” Roman yelled again. “I don’t know how long he can keep her steady by himself.” 

“Yeah, give me time. I want to get a good jump.” Slight speed increase, shortening his stride, one foot plant and launch. He reached up, managing to just barely grab the edge of the TARDIS with one hand. The other one followed after as Roman grabbed Virgil’s arms. 

“I’ve got you!” He shouted as he began to pull Virgil up. His torso was just about in when he sunk down more. Virgil looked to see a codicello clinging to his ankle, weighing him down. 

“Let go!” Virgil pleaded, as Roman struggled to lift the extra weight. “It’s the only way!”

“I’m not abandoning you. Doctor! Little help here?” The Doctor rushed over, grabbing Virgil’s other arm. But neither of them could pull the other up. 

“Roman.” Virgil said, a somber tone to his voice. “I’m going to let go on three.”

“Don’t you dare!” Roman shouted in retaliation, pulling out his sword. He jumped out the TARDIS, grabbing the edge with his free hand. “Let go of him, you Play Doh Reject!” He swiped with his sword and cut off the codicello hand attached to Virgil. It fell to the ground, crashing into the other two. 

“You’re crazy!” Virgil told Roman as the the Doctor pulled him up. Roman laughed, putting his sword away and pulling himself into the TARDIS. 

“Yeah, and you underestimate that fact.” This caused Virgil to laugh as the Doctor handed him a vial of a clear liquid. 

“Drink this.” He said. “It’s an all purpose anti-venom. Should flush the toxins out of your system. They’re still be some fatigue, but all in all you should be good.”

“Thanks Doc.” Virgil drank the contents in one go. “So, What now?”

“Now we have to find Logan and Patton. And you, Virgil, are going to try and not pass out.”

“I make no promises.” He said, shooting finger guns before pushing himself up. 

“Okay, but how are we going to find Lo and Pat?” Roman asked. “They could be anywhere at this point!”

“Well, Patton has a TARDIS key, correct?” Roman nodded, while Virgil shook his head. “What you mean, Virgil?”

“Master has both of our keys.” He explained. “No point.”

“Shoot. Well, what else can we track?”

“The watch?” Roman suggested. The Doctor shook his head. 

“It’s just a watch now. If there was still a little me in there, it work. But not now.” There a small silence before Virgil spoke up. 

“Logan has the screwdriver.” 

“That will do it! The Doctor smiled and rushed to the console, pressing buttons at random. “Give it a minute ... There!” He pointed at the screen then slid it over to Roman and Virgil. “That’s where they are.”

~•~

Patton woke up staring at a white ceiling. He was on a rather uncomfortable bed in a room that had the lingered smell of disinfectants. He started to sit up but his head hurt so bad that he had to sit back down. 

“Relax.” Patton turned his head to see Logan sitting in a little chair next to his bed. There were faded curtains in a front of a large window that seemed to be the only source of light in the room. “The anti venom still needs time to work it’s way through your circulatory system.”

“Where ... are we?”

“Abandon Hospital, just on the outskirts of the city limits.”

“How did we ...” Patton didn’t finish his question, as Logan answered. 

“Deceit.” Patton tensed, beginning to shoot up again only to be stopped by Logan’s hand. The former breathed and sunk back into the bed. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“There was no way I would have been able to know what type of toxin was in you, but Deceit did. So it was either go with willingly or ...” Logan let the sentence hang, but Patton understood. He always did. He scooted over in the bed, placing his hand on Lo’s shoulder. A flash of a reassuring smile gained one in return. 

“I trust you.” Patton whispers. “You made the right call.”

“I just, I don’t know what the next move is. I ... can’t think of anything that would get us out of here. I don’t where Roman and Virgil and Thomas went and I have the Doctor in my pocket which is exactly what the Master wants. We need to leave, clearly, but there’s no way to escape not with you this weak and codicellos in every inch of the building and I’m rambling again aren’t I?” Patton giggled. 

“Yeah, you are. But ... I have this weird feeling.” Patton held out his hand. “Can ... can I have the watch?” Logan nodded, and handed it to him. He played with it in his fingers before placing it back in Logan’s palm. 

“What was your purpose of your analysis?”

“Doesn’t it feel ... lighter than before? Like there’s less pressure when you hold it.” Logan studied the watch, feeling the lack of the a certain golden glow that usually lined the watch’s edges. But he shook his head. 

“It does, doesn’t it? Like it’s ... just a watch now. Do you think..?” Logan looked at Patton, who nodded. 

“I believe so. He always come through in the end. We just ... have to have faith.” Logan reached out and took Patton’s outstretched hand, placing the watch back into his pants pocket opposite the screwdriver. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Let’s hope so.”


	4. As It Should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes, another one opens. While this may be the end, the moment has been prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this is my longest chapter yet. Which is not saying much since some authors can blow my entire word count out of the water. 
> 
> But here it is: Part 4! All the writing, re-writing, and accidentally passing out while listening to Murray Gold has all been toward this. And I’m extremely proud of it. So please, enjoy!
> 
> And as a side note before you read this chapter. The Doctor, when staying as Thomas, was living in 2018. The original AU states that Roman and Virgil are from 2015, but there’s a joke that I wanted to make that only works if the story is set in 2018. You’ll see soon enough

“So, everyone know the plan?” The Doctor sat up on top of one of the TARDIS railing, kicking his legs back and forth. Roman was leaning against the console while Virgil opted to sit on the floor.    
  
“Yeah, I get the plan. I just don’t know who is doing what.” Virgil pointed out. “Someone has to be the distraction, someone else has to get Lo and Pat, and someone has to stay with the TARDIS. And if we get to decide, I want to stay here.”   
  
“I think that’s for the best.” The Doctor agreed. “I don’t know how the poison is going to affect your system, and I don’t need you going down in the middle of the operation. The TARDIS can take care of herself. You can’t.”   
  
“Fair enough.”   
  
“So, Roman.” The man perked up at the mention of his name. “You want to be distraction or extraction?”   
  
“I’ll take extraction, I guess.” Roman paused, his eyes lighting up. “No, wait. I want to be distraction. Because I have an idea. It’s a stupid one, but it’s a brilliant one.”   
  
“Brilliantly Stupid. Sums you up perfectly.” Virgil mutters, earning a side eye from Roman. “Anyway, what’s this idea of yours?”   
  
“This takes place in an abandon hospital, right? Who would like to represent the 44th president?” The Doctor doesn’t understand, but it only takes a Virgil a second for his face to brighten.    
  
“Nobody is going to get this reference but us but please DO IT!!” Roman smiled at the excitement in Virgil’s voice.    
  
“What are we doing?” The Time Lord asked. “Somebody fill me in.”   
  
“Well first, we’re going to need to go to a farm.”   
  
~   
  
Patton was scared. He tried to focus his breathing, but when about a dozen Blanks were staring down at you with empty faces and blocking all the exits it was hard to see any light to the scenario. The entire room gave a unsettling aura to it, especially with Deceit grinning down like a tiger ready to pounce. The only thing that kept him grounded was the fact that he was holding Logan’s hand tightly, making his knuckles and cheeks go red.    
  
“Well, isn’t this a sight for sore eyes?” The Master spoke, every word laced with venom. Two fingers rested across the burn on the side of his face as the two approached. Logan kept a neutral face while Patton was an open book, with a multitude of emotions flashing across at once. “Now, skipping the small talk, we’ll get right down to it. Which one of you two has the watch?”   
  
“I do.” Logan said without hesitation, letting go of Patton’s hand as he stepped forward.  “And I will also skip the pleasantries.” Logan held up the watch by its chain, letting it dangle in front of him. The Master smiled as he approached.    
  
“Good. I can clearly see out of all of them you are at least somewhat competent.”    
  
“Logan!!” Patton shrieked. “What are you doing?!”   
  
“The only thing I can do. There’s only one option therefore there’s no choice.”   
  
“There’s always a choice.” Patton grabbed the watch from Logan and pulled it from his hands. Deceit looked at him almost expectantly as Patton held away the watch in defiance. “We can’t give it to him!”   
  
“Patton, was it?” Deceit asked to no response. “Well, I will get you to talk. Because ... watch him.” He gestured to Logan, who visibly stiffened. He eyes became wide and he sucked in a breath as the Blank behind him rested a hand on his shoulder. “That codicello now has a sword pressed against his back. And with just my word I could send it straight through his spine, killing him instantly. Now simply give the watch and I’ll let him live. Deal?”   
  
Patton looked like he was straining not to cry. His shoulders were shaking as he looked at Logan with his eyes welling with tears. Logan nodded once, and that’s all it took for Patton to break. He looked away and covered his mouth as he dropped the watch into the Master’s hand. He smirked as he waved his free hand to call off the Blank. Logan took a moment to breathe before Patton had tackled him into a crushing hug.    
  
“I’m sorry.” He confessed. “I thought ... I wasn’t ...”   
  
“Shhh. It’s okay.” Logan whispered, running his hand through Patton’s hair. “You tried to do what’s right. I understand.”   
  
“Hate to interrupt this moment.” Deceit drawled. “But I’ve got power to obtain and I’d like to have to audience, thank you.”   
  
“I can’t tell whose more dramatic: him or Roman.” Logan muttered, causing giggles to escape Patton.    
  
“Now, let’s see what power you have Doctor.” The Master whispers to the watch, his finger hovering above the release.    
  
“Unit 479 Destroyed.” A codicello echoed from the corner of the room.    
  
“What? How did that happen?” The Master demanded.    
  
“Unit 273 Destroyed.” Another codicello repeated. The Master walked up to the nearest Blank.    
  
“Identify: Source Of Malfunction.”    
  
“Intruder. Human with sword with an equestrian destroying internal circuitry. Inactive Units: 6.”   
  
“Unit 65 Destroyed.”   
  
“Inactive Units increased by One.”   
  
“I should have known to not let anyone else do you own work.” The Master mumbled as he shoved the watch into his pocket. He pulled a laser screwdriver out of his pocket as he headed toward the doors to deal with the threat. “Watch them. At least that’s something you pieces of wax scrap are good at!”   
  
~•~   
  
One slice and the head was gone. Two slices and circuitry would be strewn across the hospital hallway. Three slices and it could no longer stand on its feet. Onto the next one.    
  
It only took one slice to deactivate a Codicello, but Roman was having too much fun to stop at simply one slice. He was the distraction, so the more extravagant he was the better. Not that he wasn’t already the definition of extravagant when he was wearing his full Princely attire riding a horse in the middle of a hospital taking down Blanks left and right with a sword. Oh he couldn’t only imagine the reactions.    
  
Speaking of which, his intended audience was approaching. He could see Deceit striding like the super villain he was with his cape bellowing behind him like Darth Vader. He couldn’t see his face, but Roman could only imagine it was filled with resentment and anger. He let out another victorious yell as his sword plunged through the metaphorical heart of a Blank.   
  
He acted as if he didn’t see the Master approach; like he was too caught up in his own joyride. He acted as if the laser to the horse’s leg was a surprise when the horse buckled and collapsed at the pain. As he slid across the floor, he restrained from smirking since it was exactly what he was wanted to occur.    
  
“Well, Roman Prince. A spectacular fool as always.” Deceit smirked as he approached, Sonic trained at him.    
  
“The Master. A manipulative little snake as always.” Roman snapped back unafraid.    
  
“I forgot you’re the sassy one.” Deceit grabbed Roman by the collar and yanked him to his feet. “How in the hell did you even get here?”   
  
“Well more than 19 years and 9 months ago, my mom and dad took another stab at the whole ... replication thing. So they got into a bed, my mother obviously d...”   
  
“Alright, I’ve heard enough.” Deceit interrupted as he shoved Roman forward.    
  
“Rude.” He mutter, brushing himself off. “I didn’t even get to the good part.”   
  
“Well, you know the drill by now.”   
  
“Yeah, and I haven’t seen Bill in a while now. How is he doing? Family well and all?”   
  
“The urge to shoot you is steadily rising.”   
  
~•~   
  
“Are you sure about it this time, Virgil?” The Doctor asked as he approached another intersection.    
  
_ “It was one wrong turn; don’t judge me.”  _ Virgil sighed into the earpiece connecting his voice to the Time Lord.  _ “Yes, I’m sure. They’re right around the corner at the end of the hall.” _ The Doctor nodded, and turned right. There was nothing in front of him.  _ “Other way, Doc.” _   
  
“I knew that.” He turned around and saw the door Virgil was talking about. Or rather doors as the end of the hallway had two of the doors that swung in either direction leading to an operating room. Two Codicellos stood on each side of the door, and they did not seem to be alerted of his presence just yet. “Yep, They’re definitely behind that door.”   
  
_ “Told you. I’m going silent for now, save for maybe an off hand comment as I try to learn how to fly this thing. Just remember I’m still listening. Always listening.” _ _  
_   
“Got it. I’m going in.” The Doctor took a breath, then reached for his rainbow tie that wasn’t there. Right, he was still in his Thomas outfit. He walked toward the doors with confidence and a spring to his step.    
  
“Halt.” The Left Blank stated and Thomas paused, rocking back and forth on his heels. “This area is prohibited. State your name and purpose.”   
  
“Well, see here’s the thing. You don’t really need to know that.” He pulled out a sonic—a temporary one that the TARDIS spit out with a casing like one of a much older incarnation—and activated it. Instantly the Codicellos collapsed to the ground, a sparking mess of wires as the outer surface started to run onto the floor. “See, there’s a certain frequency here that both destabilized the outer nonNewtonian fluid and caused electrical failure in the internal circuitry, rending you ... inoperable. Two.”   
  
The Doctor swung open the double doors, walking into practically an army of Blanks. About 7 or 8 we’re in the room total, with 2 more on either side of Patton and Logan. Said friends were sitting on the floor, hands locked in each other’s with Patton’s head resting on Logan’s shoulder. The Doctor did not have time to cherish the display of affection as the Codicellos noticed him instantly.    
  
“Intruder! Intruder!” They cried in unison, and both Patton and Logan turned toward the sight of the interruption to the peace. The Doctor activated his sonic, causing failure to all within range. Which was every Blank in the room.    
  
“One.” He muttered to himself.    
  
“THOMAS!!” Patton shrieked, springing up. “YOU’RE OKAY!!”   
  
“Patton, you’re still holding my hand.” Logan groaned, and Patton blushed as he let go. The former rose, straightening his eyes as Thomas approached. The two made no attempt to rejoin hands.    
  
_ “WRONG BUTTON!! WRONG BUTTON!!” _ _  
_   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, slipping into the persona of Thomas. “Thanks to Virgil and the ... the ... the blue box? I don’t remember what he called it. But what about about you guys?”   
  
“I’m perfectly functional.” Logan said. “And the blue box you referred to is called the TARDIS. It’s a ...”   
  
“Well, I’m perfectly okay!” Patton interrupted. “Still a little dizzy on my feet, but I’m doing super now that I know you’re okay!” He embraced Thomas into a hug, while Logan rested a single hand on his shoulder.    
  
“Logan, you’re getting a hug too.” Thomas said as Patton let go, turning immediately to the other.    
  
“No no, it’s fine. Physical contact is not my ...” Logan was cut off as Thomas embraced him. “...specialty.”   
  
“Yeah, well, it’s mine.” Thomas let go of Logan. He immediately straighten his glasses.    
  
“Well, now that that is out of the way, what do we do now?”   
  
“Nothing. Yet.”   
  
_ “Don’t blink at me like that! Obviously there’s a learning curve to flying this and I’m only 18 not ... however old you and the Doctor are.” _ _  
_   
“Nothing? Well, surely you have some sort of plan in place to get out of here.”   
  
“One, I do. And two, don’t call me Shirley.” Logan blinked before slapping his face and sighing. Patton squealed.    
  
“Dad joke!! That’s my son!!” Patton hugged Thomas again, who embraced it wholeheartedly. They only broke away at Logan’s cough for attention.    
  
“What I was implying that maybe flew over your head was that you could, just maybe, tell us the plan?!”   
  
“I would assume he is a big part of it.” All three men turned toward the source of the voice. Deceit had finally joined them, pushing Roman along by the collar of his shirt. He smirked at the sight of Thomas before pushing Roman into the fray. He stumbled into Logan, who caught him due to his quick reflexes.    
  
“Well, this is awkward.” Roman said, not bothering to move. “Hi, how you doing?”   
  
“Stop. You’re job is to flirt with Virgil not me.” Logan pushed Roman off off of him as offended Princey Noises™ escaped his mouth.    
  
“So glad to finally make your acquaintance.” The Master spoke, heading to the front of the room. Thomas followed him with a glare to his gaze. “John Smith, was it?”   
  
“It’s Thomas Sanders. You ... weren’t even close.”   
  
“I don’t care. So, did your so-called friends explain who I was?”   
  
“You’re Deceit.”   
  
“I Am The Master!” He paused, taking a breath before continuing. “I am a part of one of the most powerful warrior races in the galaxy. On my own I’m powerful enough to take over the entire galaxy.”   
  
“In that outfit?” Roman asked.    
  
“With that ego?” Logan added. Patton giggled as the two fist bumped.    
  
_ “Trying to avoid having a panic attack right now, and you are not helping here!!” _ _  
_   
“But with this!” The Master pulled out the watch, holding it up so that the sunlight reflected the Gallifreyan markings on its surface. “This contains the power of another Time Lord. A Time Lord that can destroy empires with a single word. A Time Lord who can make whole species run at the snap of his fingers. A Time Lord with an army bigger than the population of some planets. A Time Lord that was once you, Mr. Smith.”   
  
“Sanders.”    
  
“Now behold, as I become strong enough to conquer the universe.” Deceit held a breath as he opened the watch, yet nothing happened. He hissed in frustration, and turned toward Thomas and his group. “It’s Empty!! HOW CAN IT BE EMPTY?!”   
  
The Master glanced at everyone’s faces. Logan, despite trying to be neutral, had curiosity but understanding flash across his features. Patton was lit up with excitement as the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place. Roman was proud and prideful, like he had scored the perfect play. All their eyes were directed at Thomas, who wore a smug little grin on his face.    
  
“Surprise.” Thom–The Doctor tossed Roman his screwdriver, who caught it after a small fumble.    
  
“No ...” The Master breathed, taking a step back. The Doctor matched it with one forward.    
  
“Yes. Because that’s the one thing you always forget about me. In all our faces in all our regenerations the one thing you always forget is how powerful the people around me are. You underestimate them, you underestimate me. Because you’re right. I do have an army. An army of the kindest, smartest, most creative, most protective, passionate people in all of time and space. And you, my old friend, have made one big mistake forgetting one of them.”    
  
Deceit pondered for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. “Virgil.”    
  
“Exactly. And ... Zero.” Roman held the temporary screwdriver up in the air while the Doctor held his own, a slightly larger one with with a shiny metallic coating and an iridescent rainbow gem, into the air. They were both active, humming along in sync.    
  
“Got you guys! Be there in a few seconds.”   
  
“See Logan, I knew it!” Patton called out as a familiar wheezing began to fill the air around them. The Doctor and    
  
“Yes, Patton, you called it.” Logan nodded as Patton gripped the Doctors shoulders tightly.    
  
“Why you little ...” The Master held up his laser screwdriver but he never had a chance to activate it.    
  
“This bitch empty.” Roman said in reference to the screwdriver. “YEET!!” He threw the temporary screwdriver at the Master where it hit him square in the forehead. He stumbled back slightly, hand over the new bruise.    
  
“Ow. That ... didn’t hurt at all.”   
  
“Goodbye Deceit!!” Patton waved as the TARDIS fully materialized around the four of them. They all smiled at the sight of the welcoming interior of the time machine.    
  
Virgil came around the corner with disheveled hair and white knuckles. “One of you two has got to teach me how to fly the TARDIS.” He said, pointing at both the Doctor and the TARDIS. “I nearly died trying to figure it out on my own. The directions are just ... circles.”   
  
“Don’t be dramatic, kiddo.” Patton smiled, opening his arms up for a hug. Virgil took it openly, a smile creeping its way onto his face. “I’m sure you did great.”   
  
“Yeah, Okay. Besides, being dramatic is Roman’s job.”   
  
“I have already been attacked enough today!” He proclaimed. “I don’t need more of it from you, Ground Emo.”   
  
“Alright boys, lets calm down before we get ahead of ourselves. Now, I’m going to go change. But first, where to next?” The Doctor gripped a switch on the console, but didn’t pull it yet.    
  
“Anywhere in the universe.” Logan suggested, grabbing one edge of the center.    
  
“Somewhere there’s adventure.” Roman added, going opposite the Doctor.    
  
“To Infinity and Beyond.” Virgil joined in, popping in between Logan and Roman.    
  
“As long as I’m with my famILY, I’m up for anything and everything.” Patton concluded, filling in the remaining spot next to The Doctor and Roman.    
  
“Well then, let's see where the universe needs us.” The Doctor pulled the lever he was holding onto, and the familiar wheezing of the TARDIS filled the air. The sound of hope and excitement for what’s to come next.    
  
~•~   
  
The Master sat on the floor, bits and pieces of Codicellos on either side of him. The temporary screwdriver that Roman threw at him still remained in his hand. He twirled it around his fingers in a repetitive motion; his mind constantly wandering to the events that had just transpired hours before.    
  
“Stupid Doctor.” He muttered, despite nobody in the room with him. “Stupid Doctor with his even stupider companions. I mean, what kind of Time Lord needs four companions anyways?! It’s too hard to keep track of them all. And I never would have lost if they had never met the Doctor in the first place.” The Master quickly rose, the idea remaining on his tongue. The screwdriver fell from his hand, rolling into the shadows in front of him.    
  
“If only they had never met the Doctor ...” He whispered again, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a vortex manipulator. It was just a matter of setting when he wanted to go: past, present, or future. Start with the present. Then you can knock out two birds with one stone. “God, I’m such a genius.” He said, before pressing a button and disappearing.    
  
The watch and the screwdriver remained on the floor, forgotten memories of the past.    
  
~•~   
  
**_Next Time on Doctor Who_ ** **_  
_ **   
“That’s strange. It says we’re in the 16th century, but everything here screams 13th.”   
  
“So what, someone went all Lotus Casino on an entire town?”   
  
“Question is, who is able to do this to an entire town?”   
  
“The Dragon Witch has been terrorizing our town for millennia. Surely a valiant knight like yourself could defeat here.”   
  
*Patton mouthing ‘Just play along’*   
  
“She’s not a witch; I can tell you that much right now.”   
  
“Well whatever she is doesn’t really matter as she has Logan.”   
  
“Don’t underestimate me. I’ve ruled this town for longer than anyone can remember and don’t think I’ll let the likes of you take me down.”   
  
“DOCTOR!!”   
  
The Doctor and his companions will return in  **Under Her Reign**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I may already have a rough idea for another story set in this universe. But that’s a bit of a ways off. I dont if I’ll write the whole thing first then publish it publish as I finish each part. Plus I have a bunch of other fics and universes I want to get to first. For example, I have to redeem Deceit for one fic, play more with Pride!Roman in another, and resurrect Virgil in a third. So yeah. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys so much for all the love and support and patience on this fic. It means a lot. <3


End file.
